Stay in the Car
by jane0904
Summary: One-off fluff, set any time second season, and dedicated to wig257. What happens when Castle doesn't stay in the car? Can he cope with the consequences? Nothing nasty, and just for fun. Read, enjoy, review!


"Hello? Anyone home?"

"They shouldn't be. Alexis is at school and my mother's rehearsing."

"I'm not staying."

"I didn't ask you to."

Kate Beckett, her shoulder under Castle's right arm, helped him limp into the apartment. "Where?"

"Over there." He indicated the sofa.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I just want to sit down."

"Not a good idea."

"I can try."

Hobbling across the loft, he started to lower himself down, wincing and gasping as he did so.

"That painkiller they gave you should still be working," Kate pointed out.

"It is," he agreed. "Mostly. I just … ow … it's sore."

"Serves you right."

His left buttock touched the leather, and he took a sharp breath. "Um … maybe not …" He shifted a little so he was perched on his right cheek only. "That's …"

"Just lie face down."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'd feel … vulnerable."

"Castle, there's only me here. What do you think I'm likely to do to you?"

"I hate to think." He paused. "Unless you think I'd like it." He looked up hopefully.

"In your dreams."

"Oh, definitely there. And in the shower. And on the roof. And –"

"Castle."

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Is that a nice way to talk to a wounded man? Wounded, I might add, in the line of duty?"

"It was your own fault."

"How was it? Did I deliberately put myself in the way of that shotgun?"

"As good as. Why you chose that moment to try and get a look at Grunberg, I'll never know." She sat down in the armchair.

"I didn't know he was going to grab me."

"And after I told you, too."

He pouted. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes."

The pout turned into the puppy-dog look, one he was well-practised in. It had come in handy a number of times when he'd been caught red-handed doing something he really shouldn't have been doing, but didn't want to stop. This time, though, it seemed to slide off Kate's armour. He decided to try another tack. "Anyway, it wasn't Grunberg who shot me. It was Esposito."

"Something we've all felt like doing once in a while," Kate smirked. "And it _was_ an accident. He was aiming at Grunberg."

"He still shot me."

"How many times have I told you to stay in the car?"

"I think it's up in the thousands by now."

"And how many times have you?"

"Well …" His face went through a number of expressions before settling on a boyish look. "It's not always my fault. That home invader … I tried to stay in the car but he wouldn't let me."

"Maybe next time you'll listen."

"I'll certainly consider it." He shifted uncomfortably. "Do you think they make bullet-proof underwear?"

"If they did, I'm sure you'd get some specially made." She shook her head. "Come on. Lie down. And I promise I won't do anything to you." He still seemed reluctant, so she took the initiative, grabbing his arm and making him rise slightly from the sofa. He whimpered. "Don't be such a baby."

"You weren't shot."

She gazed at him, her eyes not more than a dozen inches from his. "I have been. So I know what it feels like."

"You have?" He was surprised. There was always something new to learn about his Nikki Heat. "When? And, more importantly, where?"

"A long time ago, in a bar."

He breathed in her scent, heady and full of fruity goodness. "I meant specifically. On your person."

She saw his eyes close briefly, and said, "Someplace you're never going to find out."

"Spoilsport. And never say never." He twitched his eyebrows at her.

"Oh, come on. Otherwise I'll shoot you somewhere much more unpleasant. And permanent."

With her assistance Rick managed to lie down on his chest, a cushion under his chin so he could look up. "You know I'm stuck now, don't you?"

"Good."

"You have no compassion in your soul, Detective Beckett."

Kate was saved from answering by the door slamming open, hitting the wall with a force that almost dislodged the wreath hanging to one side.

"Dad!" Alexis Castle ran into the apartment, dropping her bag and ignoring it, only intent on getting to her father. "Are you okay?" She dropped to her knees next to him.

"I'm fine." His brow furrowed. "How did you –"

"I called her," Kate said, surprising him. "I thought it would be better coming from me rather than Alexis hearing it third hand and maybe putting two and two together and making five."

"Oh." He smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"But are you okay?" Alexis asked again.

He smiled for her. "I'll be fine, sweetie. I'll be scarred, but that's what happens when your life is dedicated to fighting crime."

"It was three pellets," Kate put in.

Rick glared at her. "No, it wasn't."

"It was three, and your life is dedicated to annoying me. Besides, you've got them in your pocket." Kate looked at Alexis. "The doctor was joking when he asked if your father wanted to keep them, as a souvenir. I don't think he expected him to say yes."

Rick managed to reach into his jacket and pull out a small glass phial. He shook it, the beads inside rattling. "It seemed like more."

"Three."

He huffed. "Okay, so it was three. But it could have been the entire barrel."

"Oh, don't tempt me."

"Are you thirsty?" Alexis wanted to know. "Hungry. I know, I'll get you some ice-cream. Or maybe some Tylenol?"

Rick considered. "Ice-cream would be good. And maybe an ice pack."

"Have you got a headache?" Then she realised and went pink. "Oh. Right."

"Exactly."

"Sorry, Dad."

He squeezed her hand.

"Well, now you have your own private nurse, I have to be getting back," Kate said, straightening her jacket. "I have to reports to write."

"Can I …" Rick paused, sounding surprisingly diffident, something she wasn't used to from him.

"What?"

"Can I have a copy? For my files. You know. In case I want to sue."

"You can't. You signed your life away in waivers, remember?" She couldn't help the smug look that caught her lips. "Neither you nor your heirs can sue the city even if you end up in a dozen pieces scattered all along the East River."

He grimaced. "Lovely mental image."

"It must be your influence."

"At least I'm doing something right."

"Who said it was a good influence?"

"Kate, Kate. You know how to hurt me."

"No, that was Esposito." She suppressed a chuckle. "And I'll see what I can do about a copy." She turned towards the door, then paused. "Unless …" She looked back at him. "You're going to frame it, aren't you?"

Rick didn't blush, not like his daughter. He'd done so many questionable things in his life he figured he'd probably forgotten how. But this time it was close. "Maybe," he admitted, his voice small.

"You honestly are a –"

He interrupted her. "Hey, wounded man here."

All the things she wanted to call him jammed up behind her tongue, and all she could manage was a grunt of exasperation.

"It's okay," Alexis said, glancing between the two of them. "I'll look after him."

"Thanks." Kate took a breath then smiled at her. "If you like I can drop back when I finish."

"Please. Grams won't be back until late, and I don't want to call her. She'd only worry."

"No problem." She headed for the door. "See you later."

As she reached it, her fingers on the handle, already turning it, Kate heard Rick speak again.

"If you promise not to be too rough, I might let you change my dressing," he said, the grin evident in his voice. "Or you can be as rough as you want. I might like it."

Rolling her eyes, she forbore to comment, put her shoulders back, and walked elegantly out.

* * *

**A.N.:** As I said, this is for wig257, and to help tide everyone over until the new episodes in January. And, also for your delectation and delight, on Monday 14 December there will be the first part of a two-part Christmas Castle story, with the second part uploaded on Monday 21 December. Keep an eye out! Jane


End file.
